disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting-Edge Appliances
The Cutting-Edge Appliances are the minor characters from The Brave Little Toaster. They are an assortment of modern appliances that live in the apartment of Rob's mother, and served her up, even on Rob's departure to college. The Cutting-Edge Appliances include: *The Apple II Computer named "(the) Apple (II)". *The Ginger Jar Lamp named "Plugsy" *The E.M.C. ('E'ntertain'm'''ent '''c'enter) and the Projector *A Two-Faced Juki S.M. ('S'ewing 'm'achine) named "Juki" *The E.B. ('E'lectric 'b'eater) *The G.B. ('G'hetto 'b'laster) and the H.P.s ('H'ead'p'''hones) *The T.O. ('T'oaster '''o'ven) named "Micro" *The Touch-tone T.P. ('T'ele'p'''hone) possibly named "Emery" *The F.P. ('F'ood '''p'rocessor) *The Torchère *The Two-Headed C.M. ('C'anister 'm'odel) *The Track Lights * The only Cutting Appliances who are planned for them film, but never released: the S.C. ('S'low 'c'ooker) (possibly) named "Presto", the C.O. ('C'an 'o'pener), the W.I., different from the old one, the (Two-Faced) M.G. ('M'eat 'g'rinder), the C.K. ('C'arving 'k'nife) the New Toaster, the torchiere with a frilly shade named "Con(n)sy" and the Cove Lights. The Cutting-Edge Appliances are a group of 1980s-era appliances that were considered at the time highly-advanced and at the forefront of technology. They are highly egotistical as they take great pride in their latest features, which far outrank the abilities of any appliance that preceded them. As a result, they have a low opinion of any appliance that is not as advanced as they are. They served Rob's mother in the latter's apartment in the city. When Rob prepares to go to college, he wants to take his old appliances from his childhood with him for use in his dorm. After leaving to his family cabin with his girlfriend Chris, the Appliances are disgusted at Rob's preferences. They would prefer to be serving him in order to impress him with their technological advantages. Later that day, the five voyaging appliances, Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby arrive in search of the Master, and are greeted by Plugsy. Shocked at their presence, the Appliances planned to dispose of the gang in order to force the Master to take Plugsy and T.V. instead. They welcome them into the apartment and are courteous at first, but quickly take advantage of their presence and prepare to make their move. When Plugsy turns off T.V., another old appliance in the house who tries to tell his friends where Rob went, the gang gets angry and found out that the Appliances tricked them, which is why they have lead the five of them into a trap, and the Appliances, who are now traitors to the gang, start to slowly approach to them. Radio asks Lampy what "(on the )Cutting Edge of Technology" means, but he doesn't know and asks them that. Then they answer Lampy and Radio's question by singing "Cutting Edge" to them and the other three appliances, as they demonstrate their technological superiority to them. When they finished singing it, they toss Toaster and his gang into a dumpster out the window. After that, they await Rob's return, as T.V. was planning to have Rob find his old friends. The gang is taken to Ernie's Disposal and the Master comes home disappointed, having realized that the appliances are not at the apartment. Despite their absence, Rob still doesn't want to take his mother's appliances with him, still preferring the "oldies but goodies". Plugsy overhears this and is bitterly to blame. It can be assumed that the other Appliances were equally upset at this discovery. Rob eventually recovers his trusty appliances from Ernie's Disposal thanks to T.V.'s intervention, and the old appliances go to college with Rob as opposed to the Cutting-Edge Appliances. Examples of Technology The Cutting-Edge Appliances sing about their technology, the following is a list of their features mostly mentioned in Cutting Edge or visibly shown. *The Apple II, as a fancy Apple II home office word processor computer, has a high contrast color pixel C.R.T. screen with a built in "printer-keyboard". He is a handy-dandy machine for graphing capabilities. *The E.M.C. is an automated home theater entertainment center/complex system with stereo audio and a high-resolutioned C.R.T. projector. *Juki is a user-friendly two-faced S.M. with a powerful electric sewing needle attatched to her. *The E.B. has a pair of powerful motors that makes mixing much easier. *Emery uses fiber optics to allow instantaneous and high quality phone calls. *The B.B. features radio, stereo speakers, and ability to play cassette tapes and has also the H.P.s as his attachment. *The F.P. can grind, chop, grate, cream, mince, beat, whip, mix, shred, liquefy and puree ingredients. *Micro can bake or toast in a compact space. *The C.M. is a two-faced V.C.. His(, or her, female, )cleaner head is attached from his powerful motor head so the user can clean harder to reach spots easier. Gallery Plugsy.jpg|Plugsy blt-05.jpg|Toaster and his gang with two of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 0 (4).jpg|The Yacht and a jumbo jet (plane) named Hot Air with three of the Cutting-Edge Appliances Cutting_edge.jpg|Radio with three of the Cutting-Edge Appliances Plugsy (7).png|Plugsy moping CuttingEdgeAppliances.jpg| 0132.png|Plugsy and the Apple 344.png|Toaster and his gang with eight of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 731.png|The Torchère 2932.png|Juki 6193.png|Juki, Plugsy, Mirco, and the F.P. 6475.png|Lampy with three of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 80406.png|The F.P. and Toaster 6674.png|Micro and Toaster 9123.png|The T.P. 57634.png|The Apple demonstrating himself 2834894.png|The E.M.C. 6329204.png|The Apple 44032.png|The V.C. with Kirby 88940.png|The G.B. with Radio Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Machines Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes